Dance With The Devil
by SunnyInOregon
Summary: My answer to the Valentine's challenge on CCOAC. Summary: JJ needs a date for Valentines Day and she only has a week to get the right guy, throwing caution to the wind she invites the Devil himself – David Rossi!
1. Chapter 1

**I'll be honest, when I first got my pairing the little Garcia in my head stomped her foot and said no way in Hell. But after I patiently explained to her that this was for someone special she agreed to let me have at it. Heck, she even helped me write it. So….**

**This story is for ilovetvalot otherwise known as Tracia. I want to say a special thanks to her and her family. I know it is difficult having a family member away especially if they are in the service. My nephew is stationed in South Korea right now as well. I hope you enjoy the story with my own special little twist.**

_**My pairing and prompts:**_

_**JJ/Rossi***Wonderful Tonight (Clapton); roses, a scented bubblebath, and a singing Valentin-o-gram (for those that don't know that's a singing telegram that you get on Valentine's Day - if it happens while JJ's in the bath, extra points!)**_

**Dance With The Devil**

Summary – JJ needs a date for Valentines Day and she only has a week to get the right guy, throwing caution to the wind she invites the Devil himself – David Rossi!

**Chapter 1 Reluctant Romancers**

Jennifer Jareau sighed as she rubbed her face tiredly. She picked up a sweat soaked glass sitting in front of her and took a long drink.

"You look like a woman with a problem," a voice said to her left.

She smiled as she put down the glass and turned to her friends. "It's about time you showed up!"

Emily Prentiss and Penelope Garcia both grabbed a chair and sat at the table. Emily waved down a passing waitress and ordered for the both of them.

"I'll take another as well," JJ said loudly as the waitress started to leave.

"Uh – oh," Garcia said in a staged whisper. "Someone definitely has a problem."

"You're not telling me anything I can't see for myself," Emily replied. "What's going on JJ?"

The slender blonde's shoulders slumped as she looked at her friends. "I need a date!"

"Welcome to the club," Emily stated.

"For Valentine's Day," JJ expounded.

"Something special going on?" Garcia inquired.

"The DoD is having a big shindig and I am 'required' to be there," JJ explained making quote marks with her fingers.

"What's the problem? Take Will," Emily said as the waitress set down the drinks on the table.

JJ took a long pull from her glass finishing the first one and pushing it to the center of the table. "Will is going to be watching Henry for me. Besides I would like the chance for a little romance that night if possible. And as you know, Will and I decided since we broke up that we would just be friends."

"Why don't you take Reid?" Garcia suggested. She twirled the straw in her glass before taking a sip. "He still likes you."

JJ glared at her.

"That would be a disaster," Emily laughed.

"Thank you," JJ conceded. "I like Reid but I don't want to be romantic with him. Besides I want someone a little more physically impressive. Don't get me wrong Reid's attractive but he's just not a head turner."

"Ok," Emily said. She looked thoughtful as she took a drink from her glass. "How about Morgan or Hotch?"

"Morgan is like a brother to me and I still think of Hotch as my boss," JJ groaned.

"You know what that means," Garcia said with a wink. "You have to ask Dave."

"Oh my God no," JJ cried.

"Oh yeah," Emily agreed. "He'd be perfect for you!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Think about it," Emily pressed. "He's handsome, charming, sophisticated…"

JJ cut in. "Arrogant, overbearing, egotistical, fussy. Need I go on?"

"You forgot anal retentive and neat freak," Garcia said helpfully as she chewed on a piece of ice.

"I was getting to that," JJ said sounding exasperated.

"You can't tell me you don't want to find out how good a kisser he is," Emily teased.

JJ stared at her hard before relenting. "Well, yes, I would like to know that."

"And you have to give us all of the details," Garcia squealed.

"What makes you think he would want to go out with me?" JJ asked. "What if he already has plans?"

"Only one way to find out," Emily said with a smirk. JJ looked at her with wide eyes. "You need to call him."

Garcia reached across the table and grabbed JJ's purse. She rummaged around for a moment before pulling out JJ's cell phone. Garcia scrolled through the phone then put it on the table in front of JJ. It took JJ a moment to realize that her phone was on speaker and that it was ringing.

The phone clicked and stopped ringing. "Rossi," a deep voice said through the speaker.

"Uh," JJ stuttered.

"Hello," Dave said loudly.

"Hi Dave," JJ said finally finding her voice. "How are you?"

"Who is this?"

Emily and Garcia were smirking as JJ covered her face in mortification. "It's JJ," she said quietly.

"JJ?" he repeated. There was a slight pause. "Oh yeah, JJ, how are you?"

She felt a flutter in her stomach as his voice dropped an octave. "I'm fine thanks, and you?"

"Kinda busy," he said airily. "What can I do for you?"

She picked up the phone and took it off of speaker. Holding it to her ear she continued the conversation.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for the 14th," she asked courageously. She didn't want to admit it out loud especially to Emily and Garcia but she really did want to go out with Dave. She had been attracted to the man since she had seen him at the bookstore when she was in college. However, their jobs and the fact that she had met Will kept her from doing anything about it until now.

"Not that I'm aware of," he replied. "Are you having a get together or something?"

She looked beseechingly at her two best friends whom were watching her intently. "Actually, there is this party at work that night and I was wondering if you would go with me."

Dave paused. "Wait. The 14th? Isn't that Valentines Day?"

"Yes. It is."

"Who else is going?" he asked.

"The entire department of defense," she replied cautiously. She crossed her fingers under the table hoping this wouldn't put him off.

"I mean from the BAU," he laughed.

"No one that I'm aware of."

The phone got silent for several seconds and she panicked thinking he had hung up on her.

"Dave? Are you still there?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

She laughed humorlessly. "If you have to ask then I'm not doing a very good job of it."

He didn't reply so she plundered on. "So what do you think, will you go with me?"

"You're the blond, right?"

"Dave! You are not seriously telling me that you don't remember me! I know you're getting older but…"

"Hey now," he cut in. "No low blows Jareau. I thought you were married by now or something. You still have a kid, don't you?"

"Yes," she replied steadily. "But Will and I are no longer together."

"I see."

"So?" she pressed.

Dave let out a sigh. "I'm really flattered JJ but I'm going to have to say no."

"Ok," JJ stated trying not to let the disappointment show in her voice. "Well maybe another time."

"We should do lunch or dinner," he suggested. "All of us together like we use to."

"Yeah," she agreed hastily. "Well, I'll let you go."

"Thanks for calling," he said absently.

"Bye," she said as she hung up the phone. She looked at her friends and slowly shook her head.

"He said no?" Emily vented.

JJ shrugged as she put the phone on the table. "He sounded like he didn't even remember me."

"What the hell," Garcia yelped. "There is something wrong here. I know for a fact that he had a thing for you."

Emily and JJ looked at Garcia. "And how do you know this?" JJ asked.

"My chocolate drop told me," she said with a smile. "Apparently Hotch wasn't too keen on the way Dave use to watch you in the office. They actually argued about it a few times."

"I never heard about that," Emily pouted.

"Morgan said they were arguing in the bathroom one day when he walked in on them," Garcia explained.

"Huh," Emily snorted.

"All of this is great but it doesn't help me," JJ reminded them. "I still need a date for the party."

"You need to keep working on Dave," Emily stated firmly as she smacked the top of the table with her hand.

"He said no," JJ said picking up her glass and taking a drink. She didn't want to admit defeat but she didn't know what to do.

"Ok," Emily said as she sat back. "You still have Will or… you could ask Reid."

JJ groaned and lowered her head into her hands again. "Those are not good options."

"You know what you need to do?" Garcia asked. JJ peered through her fingers at her friend. "You need to woo Dave."

"Hah," JJ barked just the thought of her chasing him scared the bejeezus out of her. What if she caught him? Then what?

"Ooh, good idea," Emily agreed. "I bet Dave has never been pursued before."

"He is definitely the pursuer type," Garcia said.

Emily nodded. "You need to show him you're serious."

"I only want a date," JJ reminded them. "I don't want to marry the man."

"You guys would make beautiful babies," Garcia said wistfully. Emily's grin widened.

"Stop," JJ ordered trying to erase the sudden image of her and Dave making babies together. "Let's just work on getting me a date."

Emily grinned. "Are you ready to woo?"

"I know I'm going to regret this but what do you suggest?"

Dave walked into his office the next morning stopping mid-step as he acknowledged the vase of a dozen white roses setting on his desk. He walked around the desk keeping a wary eye on the flowers and carefully dislodged the small white envelope from the plastic holder. He opened the envelope and read the hand written note:

_If you change your mind about the 14__th__ – call me! I'll be waiting for you. JJ_

"Not happening Jareau," he said to himself as he crumpled the note and threw it in the wastebasket. He picked up the vase of flowers and moved them to the table on the other side of the room.

JJ checked her phone for what felt like the hundredth time seeing that there still was no call from Rossi. She knew the man was stubborn and when he said no he meant it. But she was now equally determined that he would be her date as she really didn't want to spend the evening with Reid or her ex, Will. Besides she was curious to find out what it would be like to go on a date with the famous David Rossi.

She scrolled through her contacts list and punched ok when she reached his name. If the mountain would not move to Mohammed then Mohammed must move to the mountain, she thought.

"Rossi."

"Hi Dave," JJ replied with a smile.

"JJ."

"Did you get the flowers?" she asked without preamble.

Dave sighed. "I did."

She waited for him to continue and after a half a minute of silence she spoke. "If you already have a date just tell me. If not, then I would really like it if you would go with me."

"Why?"

It was her turn to sigh. "Because I like you, I always have and now that we are no longer working together I'd like to see if I have a chance."

"A chance," he repeated. "A chance at what?"

"Romance," she giggled. "Sex. Love. Any of those things. Or all of them if I'm lucky."

"JJ," he said softly. "I'm not the guy."

"How do you know?" she asked. "I know there is something between us Dave. I felt it the first time we met."

"The first time when you were in college or when we met at the BAU," he inquired. "Because honestly I don't remember you from when you were in college."

"You are such an ass!"

"What?" he asked with a hint of laughter in his voice. "What did I say?"

"Fine," she huffed. "When we met at the BAU and you wouldn't let go of my hand."

"You mean when you wouldn't let go of my hand," he corrected. "If I remember right you practically molested me, right there in front of Hotch."

"I did not," she said indignantly.

This time he did laugh. "You still want to go out with me?"

"Yes," she said firmly.

"No," he said just as firmly.

"Dave…"

"I have to go," he stated cutting her off. "Good luck with your date search."

"I'm not giving up," she warned.

"Then you are going to be very lonely on Valentines Day," he stated before he hung up the phone.

"This is going to be quite the battle," she muttered as she hit the speed dial on her phone. "I hope that it is worth it."

"Hello cupcake," Garcia answered. "Tell me he said yes!"

"He did not," JJ said tiredly.

"Don't you worry buttercup, the Queen of all things electronic is on the case," Garcia assured her. "I found the perfect offering for our Italian love stud."

JJ laughed. Garcia never failed to amuse her when it came to nicknames. "What is it?"

"A recently released video of Frank Sinatra in concert including backstage footage."

"He probably already has it," JJ said with a sigh. 

"When I said recently I meant yesterday," Garcia said. "And it is only available over the internet." 

"Perfect!"

"I know! I already ordered it for you and had it sent overnight priority. It will be on his desk tomorrow."

"His desk? Garcie I need to add a note," JJ panicked. "How will he know it's from me?"

"No worries mon ami, I took care of it for you," Garcia smiled.

JJ lowered her head to her desk and moaned quietly. She loved her friend very much but she knew that the other woman could get a little over the top when it came to romance and helping. She wanted to know what the note said but was afraid to ask. She could only hope that it would do more to help her cause than to hurt it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 I Did It My Way**

Dave strolled through the bullpen taking in the flurry of activity going on around him. Emily and Morgan were on their respective phones while Reid was scribbling notes across the white board. He stopped and stared for a moment wondering if the young Doctor was working on a case he needed to be concerned about then realized that the scribbles looked like a mathematical formula and decided that he really didn't want to get involved. He would fake his own death if he had to just to not be involved.

He continued to his office intent on closing the door and having a bit of a rest in the relative quiet. He and Hotch had spent the better part of the day in budget meetings mostly listening to Erin Strauss drone on about things he really didn't care about. He hated all the paperwork and political b s that was part of the job. He just wanted to catch the bad guys.

Slumping into his chair he tossed his notebook on the desk and leaned back to catch his breath. Closing his eyes for a moment he realized that what he really wanted was a cup of coffee. For some reason, there had only been one pot of coffee in the conference room and that was gone in less than half an hour. He sat up and reached for his cup it was then that he caught sight of a small brown-paper wrapped package sitting discretely on his blotter.

He leaned closer to read the address label squinting instead of pulling out his glasses. It was addressed to him from a company he didn't recognize. Frowning, he tried to remember if he had ordered anything online recently. He still wasn't tech savvy but he was learning his way around the world wide web.

Garcia had given him an Internet for Dummies book for his birthday and he now cherished it like his bible though he wouldn't tell her that as she would probably try to upgrade his floppy disk or something. Through his new found knowledge he had discovered a few online companies that he deemed worthy of his time and money. His favorites included Amazon, Ebay and a placed called DaddyO's where he purchased a slew of new shirts. But this was too small to be a shirt and he never had anything sent to the office.

Curiosity got the better of him as he reached over and gently picked up the box. It was very light and evenly weighted. He knew that all packages entering the bureau were x-rayed and checked by dogs for explosives but that didn't stop him from being careful. He checked the paper for oily residue or powdery substances then skimmed his fingers across all of the surfaces feeling for wires or other oddities. Finding none he set the box down and stared at it.

Not being Superman he couldn't see into the box which meant he had to open it. By all rights, he thought, he should send it back unopened. Again curiosity got the better of him and he reached into his pant pocket to pull out his knife. A few deft moves later and the box was open.

He dumped the contents onto his desk. A piece of typewritten paper floated to the side and a DVD clattered to the desk facedown in front of him. He picked up the DVD and smiled; Frank Sinatra in concert. Definitely something he would enjoy but he still didn't remember ordering it. He glanced at the note sitting haphazardly on his desk. The answer was there, he just had to pick it up.

"Jennifer Jareau."

"You know the only thing you're getting is poorer, right?"

"Hello Dave." Her face lit up with a smile. Her heart pounded roughly in her chest while she willed herself to remain calm. She felt like a teenager again she was giddy because David Rossi had called her.

"Thank you for the DVD," he said softly. "How did you find it?"

She sighed. "I wish I could take the credit but Garcie found it for me."

"Maybe I should be calling her then," Dave teased.

"No," JJ cried. "I bought it."

Dave chuckled. "And I appreciate it."

"And…" JJ ventured holding her breath as she waited for him to say what she wanted to hear.

"Any luck with your date search?" he asked deflating her balloon.

"You tell me."

"Like I said at the beginning of this conversation the only thing you are getting is poorer," he explained.

"I can't understand your hesitancy," she blurted out in frustration. "You don't think I'm ugly do you?"

Dave's bark of laughter made her pause. "No," he said shortly. "I don't think you're ugly. In fact, I think you are a very beautiful, intelligent woman that has a lot to offer a man."

"Thank you," she said shyly thankful that he couldn't see the blush that adorned her cheeks.

"You should put that beauty and intelligence to work for you and find someone worthy of your attention," he continued.

"I have," she said in a low tone.

"JJ," he replied warningly.

"Dammit Rossi! Don't make me beg," she pleaded. "I'm practically guaranteeing you a night of free food, free drink and sex with me! How can you keep saying no?"

"Well when you put it that way it is a very tempting offer," he agreed.

"So you'll go?" she asked hopefully.

"You're not the kind of woman that a man wants as a one night stand," he explained carefully. JJ could barely hear a hint of frustration in his voice and decided to press the issue.

"Oh yeah," she breathed. "I'm open to a trial period. Is that such a bad prospect?"

"It is if your name is David Rossi."

"Are you scared," she teased keeping her voice light.

"Been there done that," he reminded her. "And I have the battle scars to prove it."

"Don't give up Dave," she said encouragingly. "The right woman could help heal those scars."

He snorted. "Some scars never heal, Jennifer. My third wife attacked me with a butcher knife. The doctor said the scars would be permanent."

"Oh my God," JJ replied in horror. "What happened?"

Dave drew a deep breath before answering. "She was upset with me being gone all of the time. She wanted to have a baby and we were trying. Honestly, it didn't matter to me so I didn't think about it except when she would tell me it was time. I had been gone on a case and when I came back it was a day after she had been ovulating so we missed another month."

He paused for a moment. "She was so wrapped up in getting pregnant and I was too nonchalant about it. We argued and I said it was no big deal that we could try again the next month she kind of lost it and attacked me with the knife. I ended up in the hospital and she ended up in jail."

"She could have killed you," JJ pointed out.

"She would have if I hadn't been trained to defend myself," Dave stated. "She got the first two blows in before I could react."

"Did you press charges?"

"How could I?" he asked in return. "I know it was a combination of things that set her off and I know that she really did love me. I loved her too just not as much as I should have. She's happy now that's all that matters."

"What happened to her?"

"After the divorce she moved to California. She met an accountant there a guy with a normal job she tells me. They got married and have three kids."

"You still talk to her?" JJ asked astounded.

"Yeah," Dave smiled. "She sends me Christmas and birthday cards. And I call her every once in a while. Her kids even call me Uncle Dave. I send them stuff for their birthdays."

"Do you regret it?"

"Which part?" he laughed. "She was a sweet woman and I still care for her. We just weren't in the same place mentally at the same time. My only regret is that we didn't figure it out sooner."

"What about not having kids of your own," JJ inquired.

"Not a necessity in my life," he replied airily.

"But you would be ok if they were around," she continued.

He sighed. "I know where you are going with this. I've dated women with children before and that is not why I'm saying no to you. Besides, I like Henry."

She smiled into the receiver. "He likes you too."

"How can you tell?" he frowned. "He's barely talking."

"He doesn't get shy when you're around," she explained. "He does with everyone else even Hotch."

"Smart kid," he cut in. "If I was half as smart I'd get shy around Hotch too."

"And if you remember," she continued ignoring his last remark. "He tries to share his toys with you."

"Huh," Dave snorted as he remembered a time when he found a sticky matchbox car in his coat pocket after Henry had visited the office. "So those are good things?"

"Yes. However, you won't need to worry about that as Henry will be with Will while we are out on our date. In fact they are spending the night together."

"We are not going out."

Frustrated and a bit pissed off JJ decided to make one last appeal. "I'm going to let you think about this Rossi. The party is over, we have had a wonderful time laughing, dancing, eating, and drinking and now we've gone home and I am lying naked on your bed or mine, and willing to do anything you want all night long. You think about that and call me back tomorrow."

She didn't wait for a response as she hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Dance With The Devil**

Dave walked into Hotch's office without an invitation and settled onto one of the chairs in front of his friend's desk. "Has the world turned upside down and I missed the memo?" Dave asked.

Hotch looked up from the file he was reading not seeming surprised that Dave had made himself at home. "What are you talking about?"

"JJ keeps asking me to go out with her," Dave announced.

"JJ?" Hotch frowned.

"Yeah," Dave nodded. "You know Jennifer Jareau."

"JJ, keeps asking you out?" Hotch reiterated. He set the file down and folded his hands together on the desk.

"Yes. At least three times now," Dave explained.

"And you said?" Hotch asked patiently.

"I said thanks but no thanks."

Hotch watched closely as his friend crossed and uncrossed his legs. The older man continually squirmed in his seat like he couldn't get comfortable. "Are you kidding me? You turned down JJ."

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" Dave stated as he finally stopped squirming.

"Coming from you? Absolutely," Hotch agreed. "We are talking about the same JJ, right? Cute little blond that you couldn't keep your eyes off of when you met her?"

"What are you talking about?" Dave frowned. "I'm talking about JJ, the media girl that use to work here."

Hotch scoffed. "So you're denying that you have the hots for her."

"I don't have the hots for anyone as you so delicately put it," Dave said sounding affronted.

"Oh come on. If I hadn't been here you would have been all over her."

Dave began fussing with his fingernails no longer looking Aaron in the eyes. "Now you are delusional."

"Dave! I know your reputation. Hell I've seen it in action," Hotch laughed. "Women don't have a chance when you get that look in your eye."

"What look?" Dave challenged finally meeting Hotch's eyes.

"You know what look," Hotch said.

"I'm a changed man," Dave announced as he stood up and walked over to Aaron's bookcase.

Aaron snorted.

"You don't believe me?" Dave asked. "I've been back with the unit how many years now?"

"Too many." Hotch stated as he closed the file he had been working on and placed it in his desk drawer.

Dave ignored the snide comment. "And how many women have I been with?"

"I don't know," Hotch replied honestly. "I try not to think about that."

"Not many. Do you want to know why?"

"You're getting too old?"

Dave leaned against the bookcase. "Very funny. No, it's because I have decided that life is much better with my dog."

Aaron snorted again.

"Laugh as you will, Buddy, but Mudgie and I have a very good relationship."

"It won't last," the younger man said shaking his head slowly.

"I can get another dog when Mudgie is gone. And there won't be any alimony payments."

"I'm not talking about that," Hotch growled. "I know you. You are the kind of guy that needs a woman in his life."

"I'm done with the drama my friend."

"Drama or not you need a woman to add chaos to your orderly life someone to mess up your head and your bed. You should call JJ and tell her you're sorry for being an idiot and you would love to go out with her," Hotch ordered.

"Not gonna happen." Dave smiled confidently.

"We'll see," Hotch smiled in return. "JJ would be good for you."

"Why don't you ask her out?" Dave suggested.

"She asked you," Hotch reminded him.

"So," Dave snorted. "That doesn't mean she wouldn't be interested in you."

"She would have called me if she was," Hotch said quietly. He began fussing with the accoutrements sitting on his desk.

"Chicken. Aaron Hotchner is a big chicken."

Aaron stopped fussing and looked at the older man. "What are you, five now?" He asked.

"I'm just saying… if you're that keen on the woman ask her out yourself."

Hotch glared at his friend. "I'll drop this conversation if you will. Deal?"

Dave grinned. "Deal."

"Don't you have some work you should be doing?" Hotch asked.

Dave sauntered towards the door. "Finished it and I'm leaving now before you give me anything else."

"Have fun with your dog in your lonely old apartment," Hotch called out as Dave walked through the door.

"I will," Dave countered.

He made it home in good time stopping briefly at the store to pick up something for dinner. At his house he ate in silence as Mudgie lay at his feet and throughout the entire meal he kept thinking about his conversation with Hotch and realizing that the man was right. He did need someone in his life someone as Aaron put it to mess up his head and his bed. And that someone was a little blond bombshell. He was so screwed!

He decided that before he called her to make amends he would set about making the perfect Valentine's Day for her. She wanted romance he would give her romance. She wanted sex that wouldn't be a problem either. And love? That would take some time. She knew who he was and what he was all about hell maybe he had finally found the one. It was time to try again. And this time if it didn't work he'd get a second dog to keep both he and Mudgie company.

"Are you serious?" Dave said loudly in the phone sounding very pissed off.

"What's the matter?" JJ asked wondering why in the world she had brought her phone into the bathroom with her. It wasn't like she was on call anymore. She knew the answer to that was breathing heavily into her ear at the moment. "David, I'm in the bath can this wait?"

"No it can't wait!" he huffed.

She sank into the warm water letting the bubbles tickle her skin. "Ok, talk to me."

"Did you send me a singing Valentine?" he growled.

"Maybe…" she hesitated. She knew the minute Garcia had suggested it that the telegram was a bad idea especially with the song they chose.

"Maybe?" he repeated. "Listen Jareau, I was in the shower when this yo-yo starts pounding on my door. I tried to ignore it but he wouldn't leave. So I get out and answer said door, and mind you, I'm dripping wet wearing nothing but a little towel when I yank the door open to find some guy wearing a pair of red shorts and wings. Before I could say anything he starts singing very loudly and off key "You Give Love a Bad Name". My neighbors were quite amused."

"Oh my," she said trying to keep the laughter out of her voice and the image of a dripping wet Italian out of her head. "What did you do?"

"I waited until he was done then I slammed the door in his face but not before he shot me on the chest with a rubber arrow," he stated. "There will be retribution Jareau you can count on it. Do you know what happens if you play with fire?"

"If I'm lucky," she smirked. "I'll get laid."

"Dance with the Devil Jareau and you'll end up in hell," he warned.

She replied softly. "Take a chance on an angel Rossi and you might end up in Heaven."

"JJ," he began. "I'm a man with a lot of baggage."

"I know that Dave," she told him. "This doesn't have to be more than one night. Hell we don't even have to have sex together."

"You're not getting out of that," he said quickly cutting her off.

She smiled to herself and whispered to him. "So does that mean you're saying yes?"

The line was silent for a few seconds and she was damning the fact that she couldn't see his face. "Dave?"

"Hold on," he replied. "I'm choking down this crow."

"I'll pick you up at six thirty," she said grinning wildly.

"Like hell," he cursed. "If we're doing this then I'm picking you up. Pack an overnight case Sweetheart because our night won't be ending when the party is over."

Her smile was so wide she looked like a fool and she knew it. "I'm looking forward to it."

"I'll see you then," he said softly. "By the way, are there bubbles in your bath?"

"Not as many as when you first called," she laughed.

"What does it smell like?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"The bubble soap," he explained. "What does it smell like?"

"Raspberries," she replied. "Though normally I have strawberry but it was sold out when I went to the store. I guess strawberry bubble baths are popular this time of year."

"Yeah," he said dreamily.

"Dave?"

"I better go," he said more firmly. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," she said as she hung up the phone. She shook her head and laughed out loud. She finally got her man. Now, the question was what to do with him.

JJ was happy that this was a DoD function as it meant nearly everyone left work early to get ready and she was no exception. She wanted to be ready to go when her date arrived to pick her up. She still had to pinch herself and make certain she wasn't dreaming. She really was going on a date with David Rossi.

Things had been going in her favor ever since Dave had agreed to go with her. Maybe not so good for everyone else but she was happy. It seemed a sudden case of the flu had shut down the BAU as Emily, Morgan and Reid had all suddenly gotten very sick. She silent thanked her friends for helping to make this date a success. With three team members ill there was no way they could go on a case out of town. JJ had heard that Director Strauss had granted the team a guaranteed week at home to recover and relax.

She took a hot bath and prepped herself for a night of what she hoped would become debauchery. She laughed at herself and wondered when she had gotten so desperate for sex. Hormones, she thought, they must be running rampant.

She swept her hair up onto the top of her head pinning it into place and she hoped it would hold through the party. As she went through her routine, shaving, and moisturizing and all that her mind kept wandering to after the party was over. Dave said he wanted to take care of all of that and she knew she shouldn't worry but it was a little last minute and she hoped he didn't feel too pressured.

As she settled into her dress for the evening she smiled and fingered the material. Emily and Garcia had helped her to pick it out keeping in mind the theme of the evening and the fact that she wanted to entice Dave. The dress was red and silky smooth it encased her torso snugly then hung gently over her hips falling to just below the knee. Her neck and shoulders were bare as the dress was, of course, strapless. She spritzed herself with her favorite perfume and grabbed the pair of red high heeled shoes she had also bought new and headed downstairs just as the door bell rang.

"I'm coming," she hollered as she reached the bottom of the stairs and paused to put on her shoes. A quick check in the hallway mirror that her makeup looked alright and she was ready for the evening.

Jennifer opened the door and stood staring with her mouth gaping; on her stoop stood the Devil himself. 'What have I gotten myself into,' she asked herself as she continued to stare. David Rossi was mouthwateringly sexy in regular clothes but dressed up… words did not do justice. She had seen him in a tux before but not one like this.

Black and white saddle shoes with dark red laces, white pants the cuff rolled once and ironed with a crisp pleat in the center, white shirt covered by a blood red vest and bow tie topped off with a white jacket. She caught a flash of gold at his waist and on his cufflinks. A blood red handkerchief tucked neatly in the breast pocket of his jacket. All this was topped with a stark white panama hat adorned with a red band and the longest red feather she had ever seen.

"Nice feather," she said weakly.

"Thanks," he grinned. "My great uncle Sebastian gave it to me. He was an ornithologist. It was part of his collection that he left me when he died."

"Come on in," she invited as she stepped back from the door.

Dave stepped in blocking the door open as he leaned in and captured her lips. Startled at first she didn't react however after a few seconds of his soft lips rocking against hers and the sweep of his tongue over her lower lip she opened her mouth and allowed him access. Definitely worth the trouble she thought as he deepened the kiss. Her hands grabbed the lapels of his jacket as her knees weakened just before he broke the kiss.

"Happy Valentines Day," he whispered against her mouth.

She opened her eyes and peered into his seeing the mischief lurking there. "Uh-huh," she uttered.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded as she regained her balance. "Let me grab my wrap."

"Where's your overnight bag?"

"Right there," she said as she waved to his left. He picked up the case and waited for her to lead the way out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Wonderful Tonight**

JJ nestled into the comfortable leather seat of the luxury SUV a small smile on her lips as she watched the man behind the wheel drive her safely home. After tonight she was certain that David Rossi was all that – and a bag of chips! The evening could not have been better.

She knew before he had agreed to this date that David Rossi would be a hit. And boy was he. Everyone in the place was dressed to the nines; tuxedos and dress uniforms were everywhere. But even the five star Generals knew they couldn't compete with the Devil.

Within minutes Dave was surrounded by every single woman in the place at least that was what it felt like. When word got out who he was it seemed that everyone married or single male or female wanted to talk to him. She was impressed though. Throughout the entire evening he never left her side danced with only her and managed to include her in every conversation.

She felt her cheeks warm as she recalled a particular woman who insisted that Dave dance with her. "I'm sorry," he told her firmly. "It's Valentines Day and there is only one woman I want in my arms today and its not you."

The woman had been pissed but JJ didn't care. She had no idea who the woman was nor did she want to know. She looked out the front window and realized they were no where that she recognized.

"Where are we?" she asked with a frown.

"The gates of Hell," he smirked. "We're almost there."

She watched as they turned into a driveway that led under an apartment building. A metal roll up gate guarded the entrance and a moment after Dave reached into the storage compartment between their seats the gate began to move.

Her heart began to race as she realized they were at his apartment and now she was going to have to make good on her promise for sex. She had realized about halfway through the evening that she was more than a little in love with him. Now she wondered if his attention to her was just a ruse to get her into bed or did he have feelings for her. She chewed on her lower lip and stared out the window as he pulled into a space near the elevator. She didn't realize that she was rubbing her hands together nervously until Dave covered them with one of his own.

"Hey," he said softly. She turned her head slowly to look at him. He reached up with his other hand and gently tugged her lower lip out from between her teeth.

"We don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable," he continued. "We can take our time."

"Really?" she asked surprised that her voice was wobbly.

He nodded and gave her a half smile.

"You still want to see me if we don't have sex tonight," she asked her voice a little steadier.

"It's not about the sex," he told her.

She quirked an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

He sighed and sat back in his seat to lean against his door his eyes never leaving hers.

"I know my reputation may lead you to believe otherwise but it's true," he said softly. "I'll admit I did a lot of bed hopping in my day but that day is long past. I've been with a few women in the past couple of years some of them more than once. But I've changed. Seeing how many women I can sleep with is no longer a priority."

He rubbed a hand across his face and cursed under his breath. After a few seconds he raised his head to stare at the wall in front of the SUV and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Dave," JJ said quietly as she reached over and took his hand. "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

He turned his hand over to gently grasped hers. "Yes, I do," he whispered. "My life changed the minute you walked into it only I was too scared to admit it. I fell in love with you the second you walked into Aaron's office. It's taken me this long to admit it to myself let alone anyone else."

"Oh David."

He turned back to her. "Why are you crying?"

"I love you too," she whispered. "I knew there was a reason Will and I couldn't make our relationship work and it was because I was in love with you. I just didn't realize it either. I thought it was hero worship."

"Didn't you get over that after our first case together?" he teased.

"You mean when you stepped on my toes with the press?" she replied.

He nodded.

"Oh yeah, hero worship went right out the window," she agreed. "But I still had these crazy feelings for you."

They sat in silence for a few minutes just holding hands and enjoying each others presence.

"Do you want to come inside? Or should I take you home?" he asked finally.

She let go of his hand opened her door and got out. "Are you getting my bag or am I?"

He grinned, hurried out of the SUV grabbed her bag and her hand and led her inside to the elevator. Once inside, he leaned over and kissed her softly. They stared into each others eyes until the elevator stopped and the doors opened. He led her down the hallway to his apartment unlocked the door and gently pushed her inside in front of him.

The room was pitch black so she stopped and waited for Dave to turn on a light. She could hear music playing softly, a slow love ballad. She listened intently as she continued to wait for Dave after he had moved past her but did not take her hand to guide her.

_We go a party  
And everyone turns to see  
_

She sees a light flickered across the room then suddenly everything is bathed in the soft flicker of firelight. Smiling she removed her wrap and laid it across a nearby chair that she could finally see.

_This beautiful lady  
That's walking around with me  
_

"Dance with me," Dave asked softly as he held his hand out to her. She walked over to him and took his hand allowing him to pull her into his arms and they begin to sway to the music. She hooked her hands together around his neck as his hands settled on her hips.

_And then she asks me  
Do you feel alright  
And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight  
_

With each sway their bodies moved closer together gently brushing at first then molding into one. Dave's mouth found hers and they lost themselves in a kiss. Everything blended together sight, sound, taste and smell all became one as time passed by. When asked later JJ couldn't recall when or how they had made their way to his bedroom. She would smile and say it was one of the best nights of her life.

JJ rolled to her side and poked a finger in her lovers' ribs. He grunted and peered at her through one eye. "I keep hearing Eric Clapton in my dreams," she complained.

"I think the CD player is stuck," he mumbled as he closed his eye. "Damn shame too it's a new CD player."

'_I feel wonderful'_

"Are you sure there is more than one song on this CD?" she asked.

"Uh huh," he snuffled. "I burned it myself."

"You burned a CD?"

He smiled a lazy grin at her. "I Googled it."

'_Because I see the love light in your eyes'  
_

"Really?"

"Yep," he replied proudly. "I got the instructions specifically for my CD player, my broke CD player."

"I'm impressed."

'_And the wonder of it all'_

"That I can use the internet?"

"That you know what Google is."

"I know things," he said indignantly.

"Who helped you, Garcia?"_  
_

"No one," he insisted. "I really did it myself."

"I think you broke it."

'_Is that you just don't realize'  
_

"I did not break it," he insisted again as she scooted closer to him.

"So tell me," she whispered conspiratorially. "Did you find that love making technique online too?"

"I'll have you know that I do not need to Google my lovemaking technique," he huffed.

'_how much I love you'_

She giggled. "Good. That saves millions of women from being disappointed."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he sat up on one elbow and peered down at her.

JJ reached up and caressed his cheek. "If that information was on the internet all those women would be disappointed knowing their boyfriends couldn't do it half as good as mine."

He snorted and shook his head even though she could see he was pleased. "I'm too old to be called your boyfriend," he stated as he lay back down.

"What should I call you then? My man-friend?"

"That's corny," he replied sleepily.

She leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "How about lover?"

He grinned that lazy grin again. "That will work for now."

She kissed his ear then gently nibbled on his earlobe.

"Good God woman," he complained. "Aren't you satisfied?"

"I don't think I will ever be satisfied now," she purred.

"Go back to sleep," he grumbled as he rolled away from her. She smirked at him as she snuggled up to his back.

"Hey," she said as she poked him again.

"What?"

"You looked wonderful tonight."

She felt him laugh as she faded back to sleep.

'_Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight'_

The End


End file.
